Tips, Mods and Cheats
Mods * NEXUS Mods Companion Build Guides * Fextralife: Pathfinder Kingmaker Guides * Neoseeker: Pathfinder Kingmaker Builds Guide Tips Where can I get more information on custom portraits? * Custom Portraits * Nexus Portrait Mods * https://owlcatgames.com/forums/showthread.php?4936-The-Custom-Portrait-Thread Owlcat Forums * https://imgur.com/a/UW1dhXN#R1z7iGX Imgur Portrait Collection How do I make it feel more turn-based? * There are options in the gameplay menu that allow you to control when the game automatically pauses. Try enabling "Pause at end of the round". * Turn-based mod on Nexus I'm pretty good at video games, should I start on a higher difficulty? * Probably not. Kingmaker mirrors the Pathfinder rule system quite faithfully, but enemies are considerably stronger than their tabletop counterparts to account for a generous amount of magical items and buffs the player can obtain during the course of the game. Some level of system mastery will be required in order to manager the higher difficulty settings. Don't be afraid to start on Normal or lower for your initial play through. You can change difficulty to your desire mid-game. Why am I not hitting with Ranged Attacks? * In Pathfinder, ranged characters suffer a -4 penalty for firing into melee. You can negate this penalty by taking the Point-Blank Shot and Precise Shot feats. * Many classes can take these as bonus feats or combat style feats. Bards can access them through Combat Trick, and Rangers can access them through the Ranged Combat Style. What are finesse weapons? * Finesse weapons are weapons who allow the wielder to apply Dexterity-bonus to melee attack rolls (instead of the usual Strength). Use in conjunction with Slashing Grace feat or the 3rd level Rogue ability; Finesse Training, for Dexterity-bonus to damage rolls (instead of the usual Strength). * Applies to the following weapons: Bite, Claw, Dagger, Dueling Sword, Elven Curve Blade, Estoc, Handaxe, Kama, Kukri, Light Hammer, Light Mace, Light Pick, Light Shield, Punching Dagger, Rapier, Sai, Short Sword, Sickle, and Unarmed. How does casting defensively work? * Casting Defensively. Why am I moving so slow? * You may be fatigued, exhausted or over-encumbered. When your whole party is selected, you move only as fast as your slowest party member. If you are fatigued try resting, or at higher levels casting lesser restoration. If your are over-encumbered, you are carrying too much. Leave some of the loot behind, make more trips to vendor, or just decide your weight/gold ratio that you are okay with (1lbs. to 2gp or better, etc.). Less weight = more faster. Additionally, you can disable movement encumbrance from the difficulty menu or avail yourself of one of the mods above that can adjust it more to your liking. Can I chain actions? * Currently there is no supported way to do this. Pro-Tips * You can quick rest at Oleg's by camping or pressing 'r'. This is extremely useful if your character is fatigued, and walking indoors and upstairs would take a considerable amount of time. * Have Linzi take Combat Trick (Point-Blank Shot) at level 2. This means that she can take Precise Shot at level 3, making her much more effective with her crossbow. * Use Linzi's Bardic Performance, and Amiri's Rage as much as possible. This are static bonuses that will make your fights much easier. * Low-level stunning spells are very powerful early game. Spells like Color Spray and Daze is really strong in the early levels. Open up combat with them. * Try to use healing effectively, use abilities before consumables. The Cleric power "Channel to Heal Living" > Spells of Cure Wounds > Scrolls > Potions. Channel and Spells are reusable and refresh after a rest. Scrolls are based on the character's spellbook and Use Magic Device skill. Potions can be used by anyone. * Engage with your tank(s) (ie. Valerie) first. Less defensive melee characters should be "flankers" rather than front line combatants. Amiri has a great deal of health, but not a tank and should be held back until your proper frontline tank is targeted by most or all enemies. * Focus on the easy targets first. Kill the ones in the dress first. Target priority should be Spellcasters>Alchemists>Archers>Everything else. Different in boss battles of course, but generally how it works in Pathfinder. * Always try to flank the enemy. Particularly powerful with classes who have Sneak Attack. * Teamwork feats are particularly strong when used correctly. * Start surprise fights with the charge action before combat starts. If you see an enemy before it sees you, consider pausing the game, and lining up several charges from your team. You'll start the fight with an advantage, and you get +2 to hit on a charge. NOTE: This will lower your AC by 2 for one round, making you slightly easier to hit. * Use AoE spells, Alchemist Fire, or torches against swarms. Swarms take bonus damage when hit with area effect abilities, and they tend to have low touch AC vs. bombs or alchemist fire due to their size. * Some casters have access to access to level 0 spells, that can be used before every fight. Resistance,Virtue, & Guidance before every battle can grant you +1 to saves, +1 temp HP, and +1 to hit for one attack respectively. * Don't forget about using protection spells! Death Ward prevents level drains, Stone Skin improves the staying power of your tanks against heavy hitters, and Delay Poison is especially powerful when you use it in conjunction with Stinking Cloud. (Speaking about which: also don't forget about Stinking Cloud) * Not all animal companions are created equal. And while they can't use armor, they can be buffed with Mage Armor spell and many other spells. If you are looking for animal companion suggestions, the smilodon has 5 attacks per round at level 1. This is made even stronger with buffs like Magic Fang and Bull's Strength. * Not all fights can be won as soon as you encounter them. There's a lot of reasons a fight might completely steamroll you. Your build might need work, you may not be high enough level, you may lack the necessary equipment, or it could just be too early in the story. There can, and will, be fights that are too hard for you when you encounter them, so don't feel bad coming back to them later. Pathfinder: Kingmaker Cheating/Editing * Bag of Tricks: Cheats and Tools on Nexus Mods * Cheat Menu on Nexus Mods * Respecialization on Nexus Mods * Character/Item/Kingdom editing Category:Lore Category:Gameplay __NOEDITSECTION__